<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Chemistry - Shuichi Saihara/Kokichi Oma by animegirlvic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653132">Perfect Chemistry - Shuichi Saihara/Kokichi Oma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirlvic/pseuds/animegirlvic'>animegirlvic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Danganronpav3, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, One Shot, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, danganronpa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirlvic/pseuds/animegirlvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vent fic because I'm allowed too. Just a bunch of random drabbles of my favourite Danganronpa ship (Saiouma or Omasai) because guess who's into Danganronpa atm.  Have fun reading my horrible one shots that are way too long to be one shots. There’s a lot of fluff and I slipped in some Angst for all those who crave it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dandelion Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I played the English version of drv3 so "Shuichi" and "Kokichi" will be used, cool? cool.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two gay boys making wishes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shumaiiii~” Kokichi called, skipping into Shuichi’s dorm room as if it was his own. </p><p>Shuichi was seated at his desk, he glanced up from the book that he was currently reading once hearing the others voice, he looked surprised to see him. The purple haired boy closed the door behind him and grinned wickedly at the detective.</p><p>Yesterday, Korekiyo had been executed for the murders of Tenko and Angie. Everybody had been keeping to themselves, they were all grieving the loss of three of their friends but Kokichi still had all of the energy that he usually did. </p><p>Shuichi had noticed this many times, Kokichi was usually pretty relaxed after each murder and execution, he could identify the shorter boys false tears and had become aware to when he was lying. </p><p>The two had grown close from the time that they spent together. Kokichi would hang off Shuichi during some of the investigations, he also came to bother him most nights when everybody had gone to sleep. </p><p>Shuichi was embarrassed to admit that Kokichi Oma had squirmed his way into his heart. His thoughts consisted mostly of Kokichi, ‘What is Kokichi doing today?”, “Should I go check on Kokichi?”, but the main question that rattled around in his head at all times of the day, “Is Kokichi in danger?”</p><p>The purple haired boy hadn’t made a lot of friends during this killing game, he always riled everybody up to the point where Kokichi would have to exit the room before somebody throttled him. </p><p>What if somebody went too far? Shuichi’s stomach churned at the thought of somebody even attempting to murder Kokichi. </p><p>It was hard, being infatuated with The Ultimate Supreme Leader. He kept this crush to himself, if he spit out his secret to Kaito or Maki they’d assume that Kokichi was manipulating the detective in some sense. </p><p>“Shuichi! There’s some urgent matters that we must attend too!” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, Kokichi walked over to him and sat down on his bed, he stared at him and didn’t say a word until the detective sighed and gently slid a book mark into his book to later pick up where he had left off.</p><p>Shuichi turned his body towards Kokichi, giving him his full attention. </p><p>“Urgent matters?” Shuichi asked, a small smile was present on the other boys face and it made the dark haired boys irritated mood due to the sudden interruption dissolve completely. </p><p>“Yes! Very, very urgent, so urgent that I can’t even think straight! Only you can help me with these very-“ Shuichi cut him off quickly before he could drag his sentence out any longer. </p><p>“Urgent matters, yes. Well, how would you like me to help you, Kokichi?” </p><p>“Nee-heehee!” Kokichi jumped off the other boys bed and grabbed his hand. Shuichi’s face brightened at the sudden contact. </p><p>“Let’s go do something, I’m soooo boooored.” Kokichi whined, pulling the detective off his desk chair and giving him a childish pout. </p><p>“That’s all? Could you not ask somebody else?” He already knew the answer. </p><p>“That wasn’t a funny joke, Saihara! The Ultimate Detective is supposed to entertain The Ultimate Supreme Leader when that said leader is bored!” Shuichi didn’t remember ever agreeing to that, but he couldn’t say no, he didn’t want to say no.</p><p>“Okay, what would you like to do?” Shuichi attempted to pull his hand out of Kokichi’s but the other boy tightened his grip.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Kokichi put a finger to his chin and stared into the distance of the dorm room. </p><p>“Lets go for a walk!” His idea was strangely tame. Shuichi was used to playing games that the other had instigated, those games would start with Kokichi threatening to take his life and end with one hundred tied rock, paper, scissors rounds. </p><p>“A walk? Is that a hidden meaning for one of your games?” Shuichi asked, despite his suspicion he followed Kokichi out of the dorm, his hand still trapped in the others grip. </p><p>“Nee-heehee! Do you not trust me, Mr Detective?”</p><p>“Should I trust you?” </p><p>Kokichi went silent, he stared up at the taller boy with a blank expression, there was a flicker of hurt in his eyes but before Shuichi could react on it Kokichi’s demeanour changed and he plastered on his usual cheeky grin.</p><p>“Of course ya can, Shumai! Now, let’s go before anybody catches you with me!” Kokichi giggled, releasing his hand and walking ahead of Shuichi towards the dormitory doors. </p><p>Shuichi’s hand felt cold without the other boys hand clutched in his. He sighed softly and followed after Kokichi. </p><p>He had the right idea to leave the dormitory before a familiar face could spot them. Shuichi being caught with the leader would only cause gossip and a possible rift between the group. </p><p>Though, Shuichi wasn’t too bothered by them finding out. Whether he was caught red-handed spending time with Kokichi hadn’t crossed his mind as often as it maybe should’ve. </p><p>Kokichi acted as if they were lovers, sneaking around under everybody’s noses to avoid suspicion and potential disagreements. Shuichi thought that he’d brag to the other students about how close they were yet Kokichi seemed to keep it to himself, as if this friendship was meant to be hidden away from the judgemental eyes of the killing game participants. </p><p>Shuichi released an amused breath, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. Sweat beaded onto his forehead, as it always did when he spent time with Kokichi. He pushed open the doors of the dormitory, the fresh air slightly cooling his nerves.</p><p>“Finally! You were taking foreverrr, I thought somebody snatched my Shumai away!” Kokichi’s voice always held a hint of a jokey tone with every sentence he spoke, it was difficult for everybody involved in the killing game to identify what was the truth and what was a lie.</p><p>Shuichi’s face flushed which pleased Kokichi greatly, he motioned towards the courtyard and side by side they walked in a peaceful, comfortable silence.</p><p>“Wasn’t this such a great idea...? Shumai? Shuichi!”  The high pitched yell of his name broke him out of his train of thought, he was anxious and he was trying desperately hard to tone it down.</p><p>“Hm? Yeah, sorry.” Shuichi replied, his gaze moving towards Kokichi who had his arms behind his head, grinning widely.</p><p>“Awe, are you thinking about me, Shumai?” Kokichi poked the other boys cheek, Kokichi Oma radiated with childish energy and just that was enough of a reason as to why he spends his free time with him.</p><p>Spending time with Kokichi felt like being in a world free of the killing game, he always managed to lighten Shuichi’s mood in the most obscure way. That could possibly be the reason why Shuichi fell for him as hard as he did.</p><p>Shuichi stopped, he felt ready to tell Kokichi. He didn’t care how the other boy responded, he needed these feelings off his conscience and out in the open. He wanted to tell Kokichi Oma that his feelings towards the short, evil leader were real. </p><p>“Kokichi..” Shuichi’s tone was an indication that whatever he was going to say was important, unfortunately for Kokichi he already knew that any serious conversation they had at this moment may create an awkward tension between the two depending on the topic.</p><p>Kokichi was aware that his feelings for Shuichi were beyond platonic, had Shuichi noticed that? He didn’t really want to know. He was prepared to shove those feelings into the ground until he eventually forgot all about them. </p><p>“Shuichi, look over there!” Kokichi diverted the conversation completely and the short purple haired boy skipped over to the small patch of dandelions that were growing near Tenko’s former research lab.</p><p>Once again, Shuichi followed Kokichi like a lamb, irritated by the change in conversation. </p><p>“Quick, Shumai! There’s so many!” Kokichi looked amazed, kneeling down near the patch he plucked one off the stem and examined it closely, he looked like a child getting a gift at Christmas. </p><p>Shuichi stood above him but was soon coaxed by the leader into kneeling next to him. It felt nice, after mourning the loss of three of his classmates and moping around for hours he finally felt calm. </p><p>“Imagine how many wishes we could make!” Kokichi exclaimed from beside him, his violet eyes sparkled and Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Wishes?” </p><p>“Oh my god, did you not know that if you blow these little white puffballs and make a wish that it’ll come true! I’ve seen it happen before.” Kokichi shoved the dandelion towards Shuichi, He thought that it was cute how oddly fascinated Kokichi was with the flowers. </p><p>The supreme leader convinced him into making a wish, so he did as Kokichi had asked, the detective blew on the dandelion softly causing the pappus to exfoliate, they both watched as the dandelion was carried away.</p><p>“Woahhhh, that was so cool! What’d ya wish for, Shuichi?” Kokichi asked as he plucked another off the stem.</p><p>“If you tell somebody what you wish for it won’t come true.” Shuichi replied, shrugging his shoulders and cracking a grin when he watched Kokichi’s face morph into one of annoyance. </p><p>“What a load of BS! I’m going to say my wish out loud, K?” </p><p>“Sure, make sure it doesn’t involve another game of rock, paper, scissors.” </p><p>“Nee-heehee! Anything for you, Shumai.” </p><p>Shuichi could feel his face heat up, nodding his head as Kokichi thought about his wish.</p><p>“I wish... for Shuichi to join my super secret organisation!” He giggled, Shuichi should’ve expected for somebody like Kokichi to wish for something like that. </p><p>“That was a lie! My real wish is...” Kokichi quieted down, his shoulders slumped and his eyes caught Shuichi’s. </p><p>“I-I want to come to terms with my feelings, I don’t want to hide them any more.” </p><p>Shuichi sat there still, waiting for the ‘It’s a lie!’ It never came, Kokichi pursed his lips and blew at the flower in his hand. The two were silent, both staring intently at each other until Shuichi plucked a dandelion off it’s stem. </p><p>“I wish that Kokichi would listen to what I have to say instead of running all of the time.” </p><p>Blow.</p><p>Kokichi repeated Shuichi’s action, holding the dandelion close to his lips.</p><p>“I wish that Shuichi-“ before Kokichi could finish Shuichi cut him off for the second time that day.</p><p>“Kokichi, I like you.” Kokichi instantly shut up, his mouth agape. Shuichi sweated nervously, clenching and unclenching his fists as words spilled from his lips.</p><p>“I’ve had these feelings for you.. for a while now and this seems like a good time to let you know.” Nothing. Kokichi sat there silently, no reply. </p><p>Kokichi was surprised to say the least, he hadn’t expected this to be the outcome of the day, he planned it so thoroughly in his head yet a confession from the boy he adored had never once crossed his mind. Shuichi let out a breath of relief before standing up off his knees and dusting off the legs of his pants.</p><p>“I’m sorry, It’s been bugging me and I needed to say something. Today was fun, thank you.” Kokichi watched him leave, Shuichi didn’t turn back, he didn’t want the knowledge of Kokichi not reciprocating feelings. </p><p>Kokichi sat alone on the grass, the dandelion in his hand had a half head of pappus remaining.</p><p>“I wish for Shumai to know that I feel the same.”</p><p>His soft laugh could only be heard by him as he blew it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know how I feel about this but I guess it’s kind of cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s a lie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically, Shuichi visiting Kokichi after he tripped over that floorboard in chapter 3.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a random thing I wrote for my partner, as they requested it a while ago. I apologise if there’s errors, I’ll go over it again eventually just.. must finish school work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a lie!” </p><p>Kokichi stood up from the floor, blood trickling down from the wound on his head after tripping over that damn floorboard. </p><p>He’d played it off as a joke, a lie, would anybody in this place care if it wasn’t one? No, but who cares! Not Kokichi Oma, Ultimate Supreme Leader! </p><p>He flashed his usual cheeky grin to the two witnesses, Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa, proceeding to head downstairs to his dorm to attend to the bleeding. </p><p>The investigation had piked his interest due to the sudden death of Tenko while the seance was being held. Yet, he knew that if he didn’t lay down he’d be in immense pain throughout the rest of the investigation as well as the trial.</p><p>The world seemed to shift every time he descended down one of the staircases. His dorm room seemed further away than he thought. </p><p>The air from the outside of the school made him shiver, the atmosphere was a lot more gloomier, the two murders had impacted everybody on the school grounds including Kokichi himself.</p><p>It was never easy to put up this act, the act of a pathological liar who only cared for themselves. Though, that was how he would survive the killing game, there was a reason that the people before him perished, they were weak, not strong enough to withstand the killing game and just let themselves get killed. </p><p>It was pathetic, really.</p><p>Stumbling to the door of his dorm, he sharply exhaled, the pain was worsening by the second. His head was throbbing violently, he really needed to deal with the wound. </p><p>He never needed to clean himself up after being a klutz, he usually had one of his followers from his super secret organisation tend to his wounds. He didn’t own any type of medical supplies either, so it was impossible to- </p><p>ding dong. </p><p>The moment he heard the doorbell, his head throbbed once again, the noise startled him slightly. Nobody had ever rang the doorbell to his room, people were slowly beginning to trust one another, hang out with each other and even exchange gifts but nobody bothered with him. </p><p>ding dong.</p><p>Kokichi snapped out of his thoughts and headed towards the door. Perhaps it was Maki coming to tell him how useless he was during the investigation, or maybe Miu to show him her new masturbation robot. </p><p>He twisted the door knob and there stood Shuichi, his finger had been rested on the doorbell in case Kokichi hadn’t answered the door. </p><p>“Saihara? What do you want?” His voice came out confused, and a little more aggressive then he had intended. His head ached, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and pass out for a few hours until the trial commenced.</p><p>“Kokichi, I apologise for disturbing you. Are you feeling okay?” </p><p>Kokichi’s heart leaped at his words, Shuichi had come over to his dorm for the first time ever just to check how he was feeling. He shouldn’t feel so giddy about this, yet he couldn’t control it. </p><p>“Nee-heehee, were you worried about little ol’ me.” he grinned at him, In return, Kokichi received a small smile and a shrug.</p><p>“Maybe, you looked like you hit your head pretty hard. Can I help you out with it? I have rubbing alcohol and bandages .” Shuichi said, Kokichi stood there stunned, was he really being kind enough to bring medical supplies when all Kokichi had ever done was cause trouble for everybody else.</p><p>“Well aren’t you a sweetheart, Saihara. Come in, you can play nurse.” He winked, and signalled for Shuichi to enter. The small blush present on his face made Kokichi giggle, had he really flustered him with that comment? </p><p>Closing the door behind him, Kokichi sat down on the bed on the opposite side of the room and patted the spot next to him. Shuichi raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed, he sat down, leaving a bit of distance between himself and Kokichi. </p><p>“C’mon Mr Detective, I don’t bite. Unless you want me too of course, Nee-heehee” </p><p>The Ultimate Detective scooted closer now, Shuichi’s neutral expression slightly irritated him. Why was he here? He knew that Kokichi was going to continue pestering him for the time being so why didn’t he just leave, continue the investigation and then go to the trial grounds. </p><p>Kokichi hoped that he wouldn’t leave, Shuichi Saihara had grown on him in the time that they’d known each other. He’d been trying to find an excuse to spend some time alone with him for a while now, if Kokichi wasn’t in immense pain he would’ve enjoyed it a little more yet he wasn’t complaining about the odd circumstances that brought the two of them together. </p><p>Shuichi began to tend to Kokichi’s head wound, he softly pushed his purple hair out of the way and brought out a variation of colourful clips from his pocket. </p><p>“What are you doing with those?” </p><p>“Tsumugi offered for me to take them, I’m trying to clean your wound so it’s best for your hair to be out of the way.” Shuichi replied, his response made Kokichi pout childishly. </p><p>“Buuut Shuichiii, I’ll look stupid!” He whined, he didn’t really care whether Shuichi clipped his hair back or not, it was more to get a reaction out of him so he could slide another witty remark in. </p><p>“Nobody’s going to even see you, Kokichi. It’ll just be for a few minutes.” He continued with clipping Kokichi’s hair back despite his whining and complaining.</p><p>“You’re going to see me, I always try to look my best for you!” Shuichi ignored him, Kokichi could see the gears in his head turning as the detective prepared to clean the wound. </p><p>“I’m just joking, Saihara!” Kokichi giggled, once again Kokichi was ignored. </p><p>“This might hurt.” Shuichi said, with a gauge pad in his hand. Kokichi playfully rolled his eyes and gave him a teasing smile. </p><p>“Nothing hurts the Supreme Leader, Koki- Ow!” He whined, his wound stung painfully but he fought away the urge to make a fool of himself by crying in front of Shuichi.</p><p>“I lied about nothing hurting me because this does!” </p><p>Shuichi concentrated on gently dabbing the gauge pad on Kokichi’s forehead, every time Kokichi winced in pain Shuichi felt an urge to comfort him, he didn’t want to over step any boundaries so he resisted. Why did he feel like this? Kokichi always lied to him and his friends, he was always so ecstatic about the trials and the killing... yet Shuichi couldn’t hate him. </p><p>“Why do you always lie, Kokichi? What’s the purpose of constantly lying to everybody around you?” Shuichi asked calmly, Kokichi put a finger to his chin as if he was pretending to actually think about it.</p><p>“Because it’s fun! You should toootally try it more often.” He exclaimed, grinning like a child in a candy store.</p><p>“Before, you lied about looking good for me.. you were flirty with me yet took your comment back by claiming that you were lying. One day your lying may mess with somebody’s feelings and you wouldn’t even realise.” Shuichi replied, he sounded frustrated and the tone of his voice sounded as if he’d been wanting to say those words for a while now, the words that left Shuichi’s mouth felt like a punch in the gut to the leader. </p><p>Kokichi’s smile faded and he stared at Shuichi, his expression changed into one of seriousness. The atmosphere of the room had changed completely, as well as the Supreme Leader. </p><p>“I meant about the clips, Saihara.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>That resulted in an awkward silence before Kokichi gave Shuichi a wicked smile, he laughed softly. </p><p>“I wasn’t joking about trying to look good for you, did I hurt your feelings?” </p><p>Kokichi stared at him, his heart pounded rapidly as Shuichi gathered his words and thoughts. His shoulders soon relaxed when the detective shrugged his shoulders, having no rebuttal. </p><p>“Awe, I knew you secretly liked me!” Kokichi teased, Shuichi didn’t reply.</p><p>“You still have blood on your face, I’m going to go get a damp wash cloth, try not to touch your forehead.” </p><p>Kokichi let out an obnoxious sigh and dramatically rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Fine, Mom.” Shuichi chuckled at that which made Kokichi gleam. The sound of his laugh made Kokichi want to make him do it again! </p><p>“Don’t be too long, miss you already! Nee-heehee!” Kokichi called out as Shuichi shut the door to Kokichi’s dorm. Shuichi smiled to himself as he made his way to the boys bathroom, he felt a new feeling enter his heart and it was all because of Kokichi Oma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have 2 tumblr accounts:<br/>Constant Reblogs:<br/>animegirlvic-main </p><p>Writing:<br/>animegirlvic</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Study Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's a sweet chapter of Shuichi trying to study and Kokichi being bored. Happy reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Students trailed out of the class quickly, chatting amongst themselves. Shuichi Saihara sat idly behind his desk near the large window, he’d been informed that he was allowed to stay behind if he pleased but needed to leave at six.</p><p>The classroom was empty, unlike the usual uproar of Miu’s dirty jokes, Kaito and Kaede chatting loudly and Kokichi riling everybody up, the classroom was completely silent.</p><p>It slightly unsettled the detective, he’d never been in such a quiet, empty place before. He directed his thoughts away from that, attempting to keep his attention on the page of notes that he was instructed to study for tomorrow’s exam.</p><p>Straightening his posture, he sat alone in the empty classroom, his eyes scanning over the pages of notes he’d scribbled down throughout the day. </p><p>After about five minutes, somebody burst through the door with a wide grin on their face. Kokichi Oma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader had been successful in startling Shuichi. </p><p>“Shumai!” Kokichi exclaimed, walking towards the occupied seat that the detective had claimed. He grabbed the head of a chair nearby, swinging it around so that he was seated in front of Shuichi’s desk.</p><p>The purple-haired boy sat down in the chair and snatched Shuichi’s notes from his hand, his own eyes traveling over the messy handwriting. Shuichi watched him, waiting for him to make a scene and perhaps tear his notes half. </p><p>Instead, Kokichi put them back where they were, letting out an obnoxious groan. </p><p>“You’re studying? Well, I guess since you asked,  I’ll be your study buddy!” Kokichi fumbled through his own backpack that Shuichi just then notice of. </p><p>“Slow down, Kokichi.” He said, he didn’t remember asking Kokichi to study with him, why would he in the first place? </p><p>“When did I suggest that we should study together?” Kokichi’s face fell, he stared at Shuichi with a neutral expression which made him question if what he asked had come off as more harsh than intended. </p><p>“Do you not want to spend time with me, Shuichi?” Kokichi asked, tears began to well up in his eyes and Shuichi sighed, this was the beginning of Kokichi’s fake tears, he used this method a lot of the time with others. </p><p>Usually, If Kokichi wanted something he’d use the power of his dramatics to receive it. </p><p>“No, that’s not it!” Shuichi replied, whenever Kokichi’s expression changed into one other than his usual cheeky grin and teasing eyes he felt his heart twist, he felt the need to reassure him, to stop his tears and make him giggle and talk about how his crocodile tears were all a lie to make Shuichi feel bad.</p><p>“You don’t study for anything, Kokichi. What makes you want to start now? I don’t need any distractions right now.” He said calmly, keeping eye contact with the shorter boy. </p><p>Kokichi thought for a moment, for once, Shuichi was tempted to tell him to leave if all he was going to be was a nuisance. </p><p>“Hmmm, maybe I do actually wanna study with you, did you consider that, Shumai?” His words seemed like a lie but Shuichi decided to let it go and let the boy stay.</p><p>He noticed how quickly bored the supreme leader got, Kokichi would keep muttering under his breath and couldn’t keep still. He hadn’t been speaking to Shuichi, possibly for the reason that he may be kicked out of the classroom. </p><p>Finally, Kokichi sat still, he leaned down and pulled out a sketchbook from his backpack. Shuichi watched him then pull out a small packet of coloured pencils. He eyed the boy curiously but Kokichi just began to scribble on one of the empty pages.</p><p>It was a comfortable silence, he’d never seen Kokichi so entranced in a piece of work before. The sound of his scribbling pencils was the only thing heard in the classroom. Shuichi took that as a chance to continue with his notes.</p><p>He hadn’t actually expected to get any work done with Kokichi in front of him, but he’d been wrong. The look of concentration present on Kokichi’s face was somewhat adorable.. if anybody could hear his thoughts, he’d be laughed at.</p><p>The Supreme Leader wasn’t adorable, he was a nuisance. He bullied more than half of his classmates and the only people who chose to be kind to him felt obligated to, other than Rantaro Amami and himself.</p><p>He knew that Kokichi was just difficult to understand, he’d spent time with him before and knew for a fact that he wasn’t as horrible as everybody made him out to be.</p><p>“Shuichi!” Kokichi exclaimed, the detective shook his head and snapped out of his inner thoughts before making eye contact with him.</p><p>“I know you’re doing work but… give me your opinion on this!” He excitedly held up a piece of paper, on the page was a drawing of a bright red gun-shaped object. He’d labelled the gun, different pieces of information written on the side of the paper.</p><p>“A gun?” Shuichi asked, he placed his pencil on the desk beside him and took a closer look at the page. Why had Kokichi drawn a gun on the page, was this another invention that he wanted Miu to make?</p><p>“It’s not just any old gun, Shumai,” Kokichi replied, placing it in front of the detective and leaning over the table. He tapped his pointer finger on the drawing multiple times.</p><p>“This is a special invention, it makes all of your homework disappear so that you don’t have to do it.” Shuichi stared at him wordlessly, he raised an eyebrow at the boy.</p><p>“Pew, Pew!” Shuichi chuckled, Kokichi was childish but that’s something he enjoyed about him. The purple, panta loving boy was completely innocent at heart.</p><p>Kokichi playfully grinned at his reaction, Shuichi moved Kokichi’s drawing to the side, picking up the drawing book and tearing out a page for himself. </p><p>He’d abandoned his notes and was now scribbling down his own stupid invention that twelve-year-old Shuichi Saihara would’ve drawn. He drew a messy pair of purple sunglasses, using labels exactly as Kokichi had.</p><p>“Why did you draw sunglasses? Those are a bit boring.” Kokichi said, snatching the paper from Shuichi and examining it up close.</p><p>“Ah, when I was younger, I always wanted to have a pair of sunglasses that when you put on they’d tell you who somebody had a crush on.” He replied, this caused Kokichi to giggle and playfully roll his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, wow! I never expected my beloved to be such a weird kid, oh well.” Shuichi blushed, he remembered being envious of the girlfriend of the boy he’d crushed on. He’d always been so sweet toward him, he’d never been interested in Shuichi though.</p><p>Many of the boys used to bully him for being a complete loner, he never really made many friends despite the fact that he craved friendship with others.</p><p>“Ooohhh, I see. If you had those glasses now, would you use them on me?” Kokichi asked, Shuichi was confused. That was a really strange and sudden question coming from the leader.</p><p>Did Kokichi even have a crush? It seemed unlikely by the way he treated everybody, who would it even be? Keebo? Perhaps he only bullied him because he was secretly crushing on him? No, that doesn’t feel right.</p><p>Maybe it was Miu? Even though he constantly insulted her, they had their moments where they’d get along.</p><p>“Um, I’m not sure. Do you even have a crush?” He asked, he was curious but was a fool to think that he’d get a genuine answer out of Kokichi.</p><p>“Nope! All people are disgusting except for me!”</p><p>Why did he bother, Kokichi tore out another page and handed it to Shuichi. Instead of going back to his notes, he took it. The two of them drew on the pieces of paper in front of them in silence before Kokichi spoke up.</p><p>“That was a lie, I do have a super-duper secret crush.” Shuichi didn’t reply, he reached for the purple coloured pencil and that’s when both of their hands touched.</p><p>Shuichi glanced up at Kokichi to catch him staring at him. Kokichi was giving him a look of seriousness, none of them moved their hands away.</p><p>They were both silent, staring into the eyes of one another. Shuichi relaxed his shoulders which had been tense, he picked up the pencil and handed it to Kokichi. Kokichi took the pencil and once again their fingers briefly touched.</p><p>“So, tell me about this super secret crush.” Shuichi broke the silence which seemed to relax Kokichi, the leader perked up at this and gave Shuichi a wicked grin.</p><p>“I told you it was secret! But, I suppose that I can trust you, I might have to kill you afterward, Nee-heehee!” Kokichi was now back to his normal self and the more he spoke about this “super duper secret crush,” the more Shuichi began to put the pieces together.</p><p>He didn’t say a word, just sat there, listening to Kokichi passionately speak about the topic. It didn’t seem as secret as Kokichi made it out to be, he was speaking like a teenage girl fawning over the boy next door. </p><p>They both sat in the empty classroom for hours, doodling inventions of all different colours, shapes, and sizes, his homework had been forgotten but Shuichi didn’t mind.</p><p>Kokichi had distracted him, just as he predicted but he wasn’t irritated by it. In fact, he’d felt a new feeling blossom, he couldn’t exactly put his finger on it but as The Ultimate Detective, he was sure that he would eventually figure it out.</p><p>The two of them just needed to come up with a way to ask The Ultimate Inventor to create the “Get Rid Of Your Boring Homework Gun” and the “Super Duper Secret Crush Exposer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You don’t have to do this alone, we can do it together.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after Chapter 4 of V3, Shuichi visits Kokichi after Gonta’s execution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud sound of the door slamming sounded through the bedroom. </p><p>Gonta has just been executed and Kokichi had finally “snapped.” </p><p>It was exhausting, the despair on their faces didn’t sit right with him but there wasn’t much that he could do about that.</p><p>If everything went to plan, he’d die soon enough and then they’d understand. </p><p>Yes. </p><p>This was the time for him to perfect his super villain laugh, embarrassing himself now just when everything was beginning to get a lot more interesting was not apart of the plan.</p><p>His heart was racing and he walked up to the whiteboard in his room, changing the placements of his classmates faces besides one of them. </p><p>Shuichi Saihara.</p><p>Kokichi had no idea what to do about him, he was still labelled as trustworthy and will continue to be but there was something about the way he was that was intriguing, especially to a supreme leader like himself.</p><p>Why would Shuichi care about the “mastermind” of this killing game, the one that supposedly started it all and was the reason that all of his past friends and even.. girlfriend died. </p><p>Yuck. </p><p>He grabbed a red marker off his desk and once again crossed off more faces, Gonta and Miu.</p><p>Besides Shuichi, he’d considered them the only friends in this place.</p><p>The feeling wasn’t mutual on the cum dumpsters side but Gonta seemed happy with the progress that the two of them had made.</p><p>It wasn’t everyday that you had to force your friend to kill another, Gonta’s innocence had shown that he’ll do just about to save his friends.</p><p>Idiot. Idiot!</p><p>Who even cares about him? He’s dead now, Miu’s dead, Angie, Tenko, Kiyo, Kirumi, Ryoma, Rantaro and Kaede are all dead.</p><p>He’s next.</p><p>Notes, he needed to write notes, go through his plan and set up the hints around the school. </p><p>There was so much to do and so little time, he wouldn’t know what parts of the school would open until tomorrow morning but he couldn’t face the others after this.</p><p>The waxed figure of Rantaro watched judged him from a distance as he spoke to himself. </p><p>The only thing that he hadn’t figured out yet was the second half of his plan. </p><p>Leaving the hints and writing the letters was easy, he’d have a few days to figure out how he was going to die.</p><p>A small knock at the door disrupted him from his thoughts and he froze up. </p><p>Was it somebody ready to kill him? Kaito or Maki? Was it Himiko, here to cast a curse on him?</p><p>He wasn’t really in the mood to be punched in the face again so he stayed silent. </p><p>It wasn’t long until there was another knock, it was softer than the first. </p><p>“Kokichi?” It was a male voice, but it wasn’t Kaito. </p><p>He had two choices, he could ignore them completely and wait until they go away or just open it and face them.</p><p>He didn’t want to, he was nervous, nervous as to what they’d say after seeing him like that.</p><p>It didn’t usually bother him but this time it was different.</p><p>He sighed, giving in and walking up to the door and opening it. </p><p>Shuichi Saihara was standing there, Kokichi had never noticed how much he’d changed compared to the quiet boy who hung around with Kaede.</p><p>Kokichi’s heart was once again racing, Shuichi was looking at him with no readable expression. </p><p>“Can I talk to you?” He asked, still expressionless. He’d said enough back at the trial room, was he here to remind Kokichi how awful he was?</p><p>“Why?” Why was he here, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He should go plot against him to defeat the mastermind and get out of this school. </p><p>Not confront the mastermind.</p><p>“Please, I just want to talk.” </p><p>Kokichi pokes his head out of his bedroom, after seeing that the dormitory was empty besides the two of them he dragged Shuichi inside and shut the door. </p><p>He grabbed one of the blankets off his bed and covered the hole at the bottom of the door so that no light peaked out. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Shuichi?” His voice was harsh, good. He needed Shuichi to hate him, that was how his plan was written.</p><p>“I’m here to apologise for what I said back there.” </p><p>What. He. Said.</p><p>“You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.” He admit, that hurt, especially coming from the sweet detective himself.</p><p>“You weren’t wrong, Shuichi.” Kokichi replied, he looked down at the floor before staring at the detective’s picture on his whiteboard. </p><p>Shuichi turned around to see what Kokichi was staring at, all of his classmates. </p><p>Their pictures printed out and stuck on a whiteboard with words scribbled underneath or a cross over their picture. </p><p>Kokichi had written small notes on all of them as well as Monokuma and the Monokids.</p><p>“Trustworthy” was scrawled underneath Shuichi’s picture.</p><p>“How can you be alone when you have me?” </p><p>“Eh?” That startled him, the detective took a few step forwards toward him until they were standing toe to toe.</p><p>“How can you say that, you idiot. I killed Gonta and Miu, did they mean nothing to you? You’re so selfish, Shumai.” He was getting frustrated, upset. </p><p>How could Shuichi say that to him? Did he not care about anybody but himself?</p><p>“No, it’s not that. Of course I cared about Gonta and Miu, I just want to know your reason.” He said, the reason? </p><p>“If I tell you, you’re going to tell everybody else. I don’t want those idiots to know anything.” He had no excuse for his late friends, it was too late now but he needed to look like the villain.</p><p>“No, I won’t. Nobody asked me to come here.” </p><p>“Well, I’m the mastermind and I’ll just kill you.” He smirked at Shuichi and crossed his arms, was this an attempt of scaring the detective? He didn’t know.</p><p>“You can’t seriously think that I believe you’re the mastermind?”</p><p>Kokichi frowned, this idiot seriously thinks that he’s not the mastermind after everything that he’s done?</p><p>Kokichi is soon going to start believing that he actually is the mastermind if this keeps up.</p><p>“What are you even talking about, stupid Shumai?” He asked, giving the detective an evil grin. </p><p>“I killed Gonta and Miu and soon I will wipe out everybody still here as well as the killing game!” </p><p>“Kokichi, you’re lying. You didn’t kill Gonta or Miu, you want to stop the killing game by forming a diabolical plan which includes pretending to be the mastermind.” Shuichi said, taking a step closer to him. </p><p>Kokichi wanted to back away but, he wasn’t able to. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this alone, we can work together.” Shuichi grabbed his hand, giving him a small smile and squeezing it gently.</p><p>“If you don’t want me to help I’ll back off, but I won’t let anything happen to you if you’re working alone.” </p><p>Kokichi sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, Shuichi had won this time.</p><p>Maybe having a detective helping him wouldn’t be so bad, I mean, he could still go along with his plan but this plan would be a lot more planned out.</p><p>With the help of Shuichi, they could both stop this killing game once and for all.</p><p>Kokichi squeezed Shuichi’s hand back, pulling the detective in and whispering in his ear.</p><p>“Well, lets get started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rainy Night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short one-shot of what I imagine a fluffy Kokichi/Shuichi rainy night inside would be like. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a usual night in for the two boys, Kokichi cuddled up to Shuichi while an awful horror movie played in the background as they occasionally snuck glances at one another. </p><p>The two of them had been in a relationship for some time now, it always felt incredibly natural and there were never any hints of awkwardness in the air.</p><p>Shuichi had confessed to Kokichi at a completely random moment which caught the supreme leader off guard. They’d both been a blushing mess and now reminisce about it and laugh. </p><p>The wind howled aggressively outside and Shuichi felt Kokichi shuffle in his lap, moving around to get comfier. The side table lamp was switched on as well as the tv, other than that, the house was dark. </p><p>This was common, staying up late with each other and then complaining about their previous actions when morning came. </p><p>Running his fingers through the mop of purple hair made the leader hum in delight and shut his eyes. </p><p>He was like a cat, Shuichi thought, rolling his eyes playfully but lightly scratching Kokichi’s scalp. </p><p>After a few minutes Kokichi’s soft snores startled Shuichi, his investment in the movie had been disrupted.</p><p>He chuckled softly, enjoying the comforting snores of the supreme leader while the movie played in the background.</p><p>It soon ended and before the detective had chosen the second movie of the evening the patter of rain was heard from outside.</p><p>It’s raining.</p><p>Shuichi relaxed into the couch, a sleeping Kokichi still nestled into his lap.</p><p>The television was set on the ‘home’ mode meaning that no sound could be heard except for the sound of the rain outside.</p><p>Days were difficult, he’d go to work with his partner Kyoko Kirigiri who would heavily outshine him for the entire day.</p><p>Shuichi would all day be wishing that he could come home, to cuddle on the couch with his boyfriend.</p><p>In the morning he wouldn’t have time to lay in bed with Kokichi, cuddling and talking about whatever is on the leaders mind. </p><p>But, he would always make time to pepper him with soft kisses before heading to work.</p><p>The sound of rain always calmed him though.</p><p>Was it the lack of noise inside or the fact that he was emo? He couldn’t tell.</p><p>‘I want to see it’, he thought, looking down at Kokichi once again before shuffling slowly to the side.</p><p>It wasn’t easy to get Kokichi off his lap but with a lot of small shuffles he managed. </p><p>Kokichi was still out like a light, his mouth slightly open, soft breaths coming from his nose and a relaxed expression on his face.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>Shuichi walked toward the closed curtains, opening it slightly to see the rain droplets dribbling down the glass window. </p><p>As always, it was mesmerising.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he stood there watching, the rain continued to fall and with the curtain drawn he watched.</p><p>Two arms wrapped around his waist and Shuichi jumped at the contact.</p><p>Kokichi gave him a tired smile, his eyes droopy. His frame was against Shuichi’s back, softly humming a familiar tune from a cartoon that he liked.</p><p>Shuichi relaxed, turning back to watch the rain as his boyfriend sleepily stood behind him, slowly falling back asleep standing up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We Look Like Idiots, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lol kinda unedited but I’ve had it sitting In my notes soooo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi’s phone chimed which woke him from his slumber. He rolled over on his bed to now face his nightstand, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy next to him. </p><p>His phone continued to vibrate and notifications flooded his lock screen, it was the group chat which included all of his old classmates. </p><p>Typing in his password, he let out a soft yawn and wished that they weren’t texting this early in the morning, the sleeping Kokichi beside him didn’t wake up until around noon most days. </p><p>Having Kokichi around influenced Shuichi to sleep in for longer each morning, which was pleasant.</p><p>This early morning awakening made him feel awful, he just wanted to close his eyes and doze off, but he spotted a few usernames of friends who hardly ever responded to the conversation so he assumed that this must be important.</p><p>Kokichi had previously edited all of their names to nicknames of his choice and nobody had any idea how he did it or how to change them back.</p><p>pianofreak: Guys, it’s been 5 years since Danganronpa and Kaito and I were thinking that we should all have a class reunion!</p><p>ASStronaut: Hell yes!</p><p>CumDumpster: Fuck yeah, I haven’t seen you virgins in like forever! </p><p>BugBoy: Gonta think that great idea, Gonta miss friends and want to have class reunion with them!</p><p>pianofreak: Awe, I miss you too. </p><p>Mom: That’s a lovely idea, Kaede. Where were you thinking this event be hosted? I’d be happy to help with setting up.</p><p>DegenerateFemale: Kirumi! You don’t have to constantly help with everything, let one of the degenerates be useful for once! </p><p>Mom: I appreciate your concern, Tenko. As a maid, I’m perfectly capable and happy to fulfil any requests that I’m given.</p><p>pianofreak: okayy, I can help you set up? Team effort! </p><p>Mom: If you insist.</p><p>ASStronaut: Anyway, we have no idea where it’ll be, Rantaro probably has some fancy banquet hall. </p><p>Avocado: Haha, my father said that he’s happy to rent out a banquet hall for the evening as long as I clean his car. </p><p>Avocado: I don’t really want to clean his car. </p><p>ASStronaut: I was joking about the banquet hall. CLEAN HIS CAR. </p><p>Avocado: I’m busy. </p><p>Mom: Would you like me to assist you, Rantaro?</p><p>pianofreak: Kirumi, I think that he should clean the car himself. You’re sweet for offering to do that for him though!</p><p>Avocado: Fine, I’ll clean the car.</p><p>Shumai: Hello. </p><p>ASStronaut: Shuichi! Bro! </p><p>pianofreak: Omg, did you read the chat because I’m not repeating it!</p><p>CumDumpster: Did you fuck Kokichi?</p><p>Shumai: Yeah.</p><p>Avocado: what</p><p>Shumai: oh, that was to Kaede’s message, apologies. </p><p>ASStronaut: Okay, I was so confused for a second there. </p><p>pianofreak: So, how about tonight? 8pm, don’t stress about what to wear because it really doesn’t matter! <br/>*Liked by CumDumster, makiroll, ASStronaut and +2 others*</p><p>Avocado: Sounds good, get the others to agree and we’ll finalise those plans. </p><p>ASStronaut: Shouldn’t you be cleaning?</p><p>*Avocado went offline*</p><p>Shuichi left the messaging app, glancing up at the time, it read ‘9:30am.’</p><p>He knew that he needed to wake up Kokichi and tell him about the class reunion that Kaede and Kaito had planned, they must’ve been a bit unorganised if they planned it on the day. </p><p>Shuichi locked his phone and placed it on the nightstand, running a hand through his hair and looking over at Kokichi.</p><p>Kokichi was in a deep sleep, his purple hair was an absolute mess and Shuichi had to resist the urge to run his fingers through it. His eyes were closed and his lips were formed into a small pout. </p><p>Shuichi shook him lightly but the sleeping boy didn’t move, he shook him again but this time Kokichi made an irritated noise and swatted him away.</p><p>It was before his afternoon rise, of course he was going to act like this. Except, today was important to Kaede and Kaito, his two closest friends, excluding Kokichi but, he wouldn’t really call what him and Kokichi had, friendship. </p><p>He always had trouble explaining his relationship with Kokichi to the others. They were just surprised that he managed to tolerate him and genuinely enjoy his company, Rantaro had been the only person besides from Shuichi to show any interest in the purple haired boy. </p><p>“Kokichi, wake up.” Shuichi said, continuously poking and shaking him until Kokichi opened his eyes and grumpily sat up. </p><p>His hair stuck up in all directions, Shuichi smiled softly at the irritated expression on the other boys face. This made Kokichi’s obvious anger dissolve, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. </p><p>“Shuichi! What do you think you’re doing, waking me up this early by bothering me! Supreme leaders like myself need plenty of beauty sleep so that we can wake up ready to be evil and stuff.” Kokichi huffed, Shuichi nearly believed that he was actually annoyed with him, before he saw the small smile on Kokichi’s face that soon widened into a full grin. </p><p>“Sorry about that, there was a message from that group chat that we’re in. The one with Kaede and everyone else, just read the chat.” Kokichi rolled his eyes, sighing obnoxiously and grabbing his phone from the nightstand. </p><p>He quietly scrolled through the conversation, often giggling at certain parts which Shuichi assumed was Miu’s contributions to the chat. </p><p>“Sounds super lame, let’s go back to sleep.” Locking his phone, Kokichi put the phone back on the nightstand and lay back down, pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes. </p><p>He let out a loud snore, Shuichi was surprised. He’d expected Kokichi to jump at the opportunity to annoy all of his old classmates again, he did share with Shuichi that those were the moments he treasured most. </p><p>“Why don’t you want to go? We’ll be able to see everybody again, it’s a class reunion.” </p><p>Kokichi opened up one of his eyes and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Okay, so?” </p><p>“Don’t you want to at least see Rantaro, Miu or Gonta?”</p><p>“Hm, nah.” </p><p>Shuichi groaned and watched Kokichi turn to his side, letting out another snore. </p><p>“Shumai, I’m not stopping you from going. Nobody wants me there, why would I intrude on your perfect little reunion?” Kokichi said, his voice sounded a lot weaker then it did mere moments ago.</p><p>“What do you mean? Of course we want you there.” Did Kokichi genuinely feel this way? Of course people want to see him.</p><p>“If I go the only thing I’ll hear is, “Kokichi, don’t touch that,” “Kokichi, don’t say that,” “Kokichi, you’re annoying,” I’m just not in the mood, okay?” Kokichi mocked some of their classmates voices, he was surprisingly good at pulling off Kaede, Kirumi and Maki. </p><p>“Well, I want you there.” Shuichi said, shifting closer to Kokichi and running his fingers through his purple locks. He noticed Kokichi curl up slightly and sigh softly, the supreme leaders one weakness was when the detective ran his fingers through his hair, it was a form of relaxation and immediately made the previous irritation wash away. </p><p>Shuichi was able to detect a hint of sadness in Kokichi’s tone, he was never the kindest to his classmates, his form of communicating with others was with mean nicknames and words. </p><p>The two boys had grown a lot closer as time went on and Shuichi had learnt quite a bit about the leader;</p><p>Giving him grape panta after 8pm is a bad idea, he won’t sleep for the rest of the night due to a sugar rush. Kokichi hates the dentist but, if you offer him a purple lollipop, he will most likely, relentlessly agree to go. Kokichi cries when animals die in films, he has a soft spot for very furry animals. </p><p>It’s the little things that interest Shuichi, Kokichi is so different when around their friends but when the two of them are together, Kokichi seems a bit more relaxed and normal. </p><p>Kokichi turned toward Shuichi, a frown on his face. He rested his head on the detectives lap and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll go to the dumb reunion.”</p><p>Shuichi smiled down at him, resisting the urge to kiss him in that moment. It would’ve definitely been awkward... especially since their relationship hasn’t really been established yet. </p><p>“But, only on one condition,” </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“We go buy brand new matching outfits!” Kokichi’s smile lit up the room and Shuichi could already sense that this was going to be a disaster. They could show up in casual clothing, why did Kokichi want to go purchase new outfits?</p><p>“Okay, if you promise to go and be nice to everybody!” </p><p>“Neeheehee! This is going to be so much fun!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>